There are many situations where a person desires to be camouflaged while in the field. This is particularly important for hunters, law enforcement and military personnel, and sometimes for photographers. It is not convenient, however, to carry conventional blinds around in the field. Also, conventional blinds are not able to be easily and quickly deployed when needed. Camouflage "suits" which are available do not break up the human form and therefore are not always effective.
Although a convertible garment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,122 (Steverson), it is not suitable for all uses. It is stated to be convertible to a car coat length, raincoat length, a ground engaging length, and to a coverall (where the lower portion is wound separately around each leg) Basically the garment is a weather-resistant coat with sleeves for the arms and a body portion which extends around the trunk of the person wearing it. The length of the coat may vary by folding or unfolding the lower portion. Although such a coat may be useful for some purposes, it is not useful, for example, as a ground cover or tent for concealing the body of the wearer. Furthermore, in the form of camouflage, it does not reduce the human form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,125 (Waldmann) describes an upper torso garment having sleeves for the arms, a hood, and a back pack or fanny pack secured to the back of the garment for carrying the folded garment when it is not being used. This garment would not be useful for camouflage purposes because it does not "break up" the human form. Moreover, the garment is simply a wind breaker that is not convertible to any body-covering form.
There has not heretofore been provided an individual camouflage system having the features and advantages provided by the present invention which is convertible to a variety of uses depending upon the demands of a particular situation at hand.